amor prohibido aquello que deseo
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es Yuri por lo tanto si no te gusta no leas... integra comienza a sentir pasión y amor por su vampiresa... ella piensa igual? se dará algo entre las 2? paseen y descubran lo :D


**Declaimer: los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen le pertenecen a****Kouta Hirano**

**BUENO ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO.. PARA MI MUÑECA.. CRISTINA ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE FIC ES TU REGALO COMO TE LO PROMETI.. SE QUE CUANDO LO LEAS ENCONTRARAS SITUACIONES Y ESCENAS CONOCIDAD ;) NENA… ESTO ES UNA PRUEVA MAS DE LO MUCHO QUE TE ADORO Y QUIERO ERES MI VIDA.. MI LUZ GRACIAS POR DEJARME AMARTE NO ME DA PENA GRITARLE AL MUNDO QUE ME TE QUIERO COMO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO, ESPERO TE GUSTE CORAZON BESOS**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten de la lectura… **

**AMOR PROHIBIDO…AQUELLO QUE DESEO**

Otro día mas de aburrimiento, prácticamente sepultada entre las miles de filas de papeles que requerían de mi firma y atención, no hay nada que odie más que esto, es una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero no quedaba de otra… tras la batalla contra millenium mi amada Inglaterra solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Con la mayoría de los caballeros de la mesa redonda muertos, la Reina en una posición vulnerable ante el mundo, mi organización recuperándose de sus pérdidas, y aun así siendo el único órgano vital vivo de esta nación la única capaz de proteger a esta Inglaterra ahora frágil, la reina me encomendó la tarea de reparar los daños y mantener la seguridad de la patria mientras esta se levantaba de sus escombros, de tal manera la orden de los caballeros protestantes de Hellsing estaba completamente al mando conmigo a la cabeza por supuesto, sin embargo esto me genera más estrés de del que ya manejaba, nada se mueve sin una orden mía, con tanta responsabilidad a cargo es difícil, después de esa maldita batalla desatada por el cerdo naci de montana mi organización casi se va a la mierda, solo quedamos en pie mi fiel Draculina Seras Victoria y mi persona, el perro del major se las ingenio para hacer desaparecer a Alucard, volver en mi contra a mi fiel mayordomo Walter quien murió después, mis soldados a cargo del capitán de los gansos salvajes Pip Bernadotte todos muertos en combate.

Eran tiempos duros pero eso nunca me alejo de mi objetivo, seguía comandando con manos de hierro, debo admitir que Victoria cambio mucho desde que Alucard desapareció, se volvió más disciplinada, obediente y fuerte toda una nousferatus, claro que sin dejar de lado su ternura e ingenuidad, toda una reliquia de muchacha ¿una muchacha? Por favor ella ya no era más humana ahora era la reina de la no vida la sustituta en el trono por lo menos hasta que su maestro regrese (cuando? Quien sabe)

Desde hace ya varios meses por alguna razón que aun no sé que es, miro mucho a Victoria, ella me provoca una paz en mi alma, me hace sentir tranquila y protegida, y he notado lo hermosa que es, lo sexy que se ve en ese uniforme, incluso me he llegado a poner molesta cuando veo las miradas inquisidoras de los nuevos soldados, no he podido disimular esto por lo que se me gestualizaba en la cara y los soldados huyen despavoridos como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio en persona (acaso no lo soy?) me gusta su sonrisa y su ingenuidad, es tan tierna… ¿pero que demonios?, no es imposible que.. mis pensamiento se interrumpen al escuchar la puerta de mi oficina abrirse

-Ama¡ - dices con entusiasmo

-amm Seras ¿qué sucede? – te digo en mi habitual tono de desinterés

-le traje su te – me dices con tu sonrisa de siempre, se me ilumina el alma al verte pero me mantengo en mi perfil serio

-gracias – te contesto mientras me das el té y yo lo recibo, siento tus hermosos dedos sobre mis guantes, me pasa una corriente por el cuerpo, me quedo como boba mirando tus ojos rojos y grandes

-está bien master? – me preguntas sonriendo sin quitarme los ojos de encima

-maravillosamente Seras – digo tapando mi falta de antes y volteo a ver la taza de té, alcanzo a notar que haces un puchero, eso me divierte pero lo oculto – ya acabaste el entrenamiento con los nuevos soldados?

-si señora – dices con una amplia sonrisa y haces la seña militar

-quiero reportes de los que son aptos para el trabajo y lo quiero esta misma noche entiendes? – te lanzo una mirada fría

-S-si.. si señora¡ - me dices asustándote un poco, me fascina verte cuando tartamudeas y te sonrojas como una manzana te ves más linda de lo habitual, ¿pero qué mierda? Porque pienso en ti de esa manera.. Eso no está bien no sé si sea correcto

Sin pensar que estarías leyendo mi mente sonríes y te sonrojas mas, empiezas a mover tus piernas ansiosa – ama me sonrojare mas si sigue pensando eso de mi

-…. – me paralizo pero sigo con mi expresión fría – creo que sabes que odio que me lean la mente… y menos sin mi permiso –te fulmino con la mirada

-Lo-lo lamento¡ es inevitable master¡ - te inclinas y me pides disculpas luego sales por la puerta corriendo.

Quedo desconcertada, no sé si por lo que me haces pensar y sentir o por tus reacciones raras cuando estas cerca de mí. Después de esto se me hace imposible concentrarme en los papeles

Ya eran las 9 P.M, estaba tan cansada, prendí uno de mi habanos y lleve mi mano a la cien acariciándola para intentar dejar el estrés, veo una sombra colarse en mi oficina, no demoro en deducir que es Victoria

-Ama ya le traje el informe – me dices con vos felina arrastrando las palabras, me haces estremecer, no sé por qué estas algo diferente

-déjalos ahí – señalo el escritorio – bien ya puedes retirarte – digo apagando el habano

-la veo muy cansada master.. muy tensionada – desapareces y re apareces detrás de mi sobándome la espalda

-que crees que haces? – te digo subiendo el tono de mi voz haciéndote creer mi molestia

-solo relajarte un poco Integra – arrastras mas las palabras y te me acercas tanto que puedo sentir tu respiración en mi cuello, se me erizan los bellos de la nuca – te vez muy cansada – me lo susurras al oído

-aléjate – me alejo de ti, de pronto siento tu mano agarrar la mía, me tiras hacia ti y me aprisionas entre tus brazos

-no creas que no me di ya cuenta Integra – me miras fijamente a los ojos

-desde cuando te permito tutearme? conoces tu lugar chupa sangre suéltame – te ordeno con mi voz calmada y serena, pero en el fondo estoy angustiada no sé por qué actúas así… amenos que..

Lo detectas – si.. ya me di cuenta de la manera en cómo me miras… - te miro con los ojos sorpresivos

-bueno, no volverá a pasar.. eso está mal – me zafo de ti

-veo como me desnudas con la mirada – me lo dices sensual

-tal vez.. pero no tiene importancia, déjame sola Seras

-Victoria.. llámame como lo haces en tus pensamientos – sonríes picara y yo entro en cólera

- TE DIJE QUE TE DEJARAS DE METER EN MI CABEZA¡ LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO HAGAS AMANECERAS CON UNA CRUZ DE PLATA BENDITA HECHA EN MANCHESTER INPLANTADA A TU CORAZON BESTIA¡ - te amenazo tajante

- vaya.. – te empiezas a reír picara y te me acercas – me encanta verte enojada te ves muy sexy - no me dices mas nada.

A los pocos segundos siento tus labios sobre los míos, siento que se me saldrá el corazón por la boca, mi pulso se acelera, sin medir me encuentro a mi misma devolviéndote el beso, tu mano bajando por mi cintura me hace reaccionar. Te empujo

-vete ahora.. – te digo

-pero por qué?.. me correspondiste… tu también lo deseas como yo – me haces dudar – Integra… - te me acercas y me robas un beso luego me abrazas fuerte – yo te deseo.. pero te respeto tanto que no me atreví si no hasta ahora que me di cuenta de cómo me miras – me hueles el cabello y yo pierdo mi razón, se que puede estar mal sentir algo por una mujer y más si es una vampiresa, - se lo que estas pensando Integra , respóndete esto.. después de todo lo que hicimos para que Inglaterra no muriera, todo lo que las dos sacrificamos, enserio crees que a esos bastardos a los que les dicen nobles les importa lo que hagas?.. ellos te lo deben todo

-no es por ellos – te corto – es mi honor como hellsing y..

-cuando te dieron ese respeto?.. – me reprendes y yo subo una ceja en asombro por tu conducta – los de la mansión te respetamos porque eres una digna guerrera.. hasta mi maestro te tenia admiración y respeto.. pero dime cuando pensaste en ti?.. siempre viviste para complacer a unos burócratas de tercera que jamás les importo en nada tu bienestar.. creo que es tu turno para pensar en ti y hacer lo que deseas –te miro con ojos severos pero sinceros, reflexiono tus palabras

-no es correcto – te digo

-pero si es correcto sacrificarte por asnos? – me contradices

- no.. … maldita seas Victoria Seras – digo ya no pudiendo controlar mis deseos, te comienzo a besar desenfrenadamente

Escucho que te ríes entre dientes y me ciñes la cintura, doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación mis manos acarician tu pecho, escucho como das un gemido, es una linda melodía para mí, no he sido nunca sumisa ( que no se note XD ) empiezo a dirigir nuestro momento y veo que no tienes objeciones con ello, te voy empujando de apoco para salir de la oficina, por el camino te sigo besando perdida en ese manjar de labios que me brindas, voy desabotonando el chaleco de tu uniforme lo tiro por el pasillo, noto como te sonrojas cuando hago esto, siento como tus delicadas manos enguantadas se clavan en mi cabellera afianzando el beso , siento un montón de corrientes eléctricas que van y vienen dentro de mí, siento como la zona en el medio de mis piernas sube de temperatura, tengo locura pasional, te empujo contra una pared ya cerca a mi habitación donde pretendo llevarte y consumar estos deseos que me están volviendo loca, coloco mi rodilla en medio de tus piernas y te froto tu parte baja con ella, una hermosa melodía surcan mis oídos, es tu voz gimiendo por lo que te hago, la maldita corbata ya me hace estorbo, me la arranco con todo y cruz dejándola por el pasillo al igual que paso con tu chaleco, siento tus manos desesperadas desabotonando mi chaqueta te dejo hacerme eso pero no paro de frotar mi rodilla contra tu intimidad y mis manos se ocupan de tus pechos, los acaricio y apretó suavemente

-me encantan… - te digo entre besos, luego desvió mis labios y muerdo tu oreja pasional, siento como te estremeces entre mis brazos, eso no hace más que subir mi ego y excitación, dejo tus pechos y bajo a tus nalgas las apretó y acaricio, descubro que ya me quede sin chaqueta me la arrancaste cuando baje mis manos a tus glúteos, tus manos más atrevidas se atreven a arrancarme el cinturón del pantalón, noto como tus delicados dedos sueltan el botón y bajan la cremallera de mi pantalón, una corriente de placer me inunda y muerdo tu cuello haciendo una succión para dejarte un chupetón para que cuando te mires al espejo y lo veas sepas que ya me perteneces.. ya no solo como mi vampiresa y la arma principal de hellsing sino que primas en mi cama aparte de que te acabas de clavar muy profundo en mi corazón te calaste y no sé como decírtelo no soy capaz, de modo que me encargo de demostrártelo de esta manera, das un gemido fuerte al sentir como te muerdo el cuello, siento tu prenda intima húmeda traspaso mi pantalón, se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginarme tu cavidad feminal como flor ante mis ojos, mis manos desabrochan tu sostén liberando tus generosos senos ante mí.. la punta de mi lengua juega con tus pezones, arrancándote pequeños quejidos de placer, mis manos siguen bajando emocionadas por la carretera de tu cuerpo y te destrozó la falda no me quiero separar de tu cuerpo así que la manera más fácil de sacártela era rompiéndola,

- Ma- MASTER¡ - me gritas apenada

-qué? tu deseabas que hiciéramos esto.. – te digo entre lamidas

Hago que camines hasta mi habitación, por el camino dejo mi camisa blanca junto con mi sostén el cual me lo quite para poder tener contacto directo contra tu piel, sentir esas descargas químicas y físicas de placer al combinar tu tersa piel blanca y fría con la mía morena y caliente te dejo de tocar un momento para cerrar la puerta tras nosotras y quitarme rápidamente los guantes, hago contacto directo con tus muslos desnudos, noto que brincas y ahogas un quejido, me separo de ti te miro de arriba abajo solo llevas puestas tus bragas, te ves tan sensual y exquisita a mi vista, te como con la mirada, me respondes sonrojándote como tomate, eso te da un toque de ternura que no ignoro, me hace desearte mas, te empujo para que quedes recostada en mi cama con las piernas fuera de ella, me arrodillo y comienzo a besarte las piernas, las abro a cada beso que doy hasta llegar a tu entrepierna, veo tu prenda totalmente empapada, eso me alegra de sobre manera, paso mis dedos por tu flor estimulándote, te empiezas a retorcer ante mis roses, me quedo en maravillada con lo que presencio, lentamente quito tus bragas hasta dejarte como dios te trajo al mundo, miro tu preciosa feminidad por un momento

-eres hermosa Victoria –te sonrojas y yo sonrió, retiro lentamente mis gafas las dejo en el suelo y hundo mi cabeza en tu feminidad

Primero lamo tus labios vaginales, das un suspiro y eso me alienta a continuar, uso mi boca y beso tu parte, das un respingo de placer, pierdo mi cordura me da placer el solo escucharte reaccionar a mis estímulos, hundo mi lengua en tu cavidad moviéndola en círculos dentro tuyo, empiezas a respirar con dificultad mientras gimes más fuerte, eso me vuelve loca, tu concierto de gemidos es mi droga, empiezo a penetrarte con mi lengua lo más fuerte que se puede mientras mis manos acarician tus piernas que ahora se encuentras encima de mis hombros, siento tu mano en mi cabello, me lo tiras llena de placer

-Ahhh¡, ahhh¡ Integra mas¡ mas¡ - me emociono y coloco una de mis manos en tu feminidad, saco mi lengua y la remplazo por 2 dedos – AAAHH¡ - escucho que gritas de placer

Sonrió y te froto el interior con mis dedos, lo hago fuerte y rápido, entrando y saliendo de ti.

-Victoria… que sabrosa eres – subo mi tronco y te beso la boca pasional, meto mi lengua dentro de ella apoderándome por completo de ti, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, te lo demuestro con el beso, gimes entre el beso, con tus manos me acaricias los brazos y la cadera

- me- Me vengo… -me balbuceas

Bajo de nuevo a tu feminidad y lamo con mi lengua tu campanita de placer hasta que llegas a tu orgasmo y yo disfruto de tu rica hiel agridulce que me hace perder la cordura, siento tus muslos contraerse y luego relajarse mientras dura tu grito final de placer, dejo tu feminidad te miro mientras me relamo los labios y recojo mis gafas del piso y me las coloco, sonrió al verte consternada con la respiración agitada y rosadita tan tierna, sonrió maliciosa y extasiada. Veo como te acomodas en la cama gateo hasta abrazarte y quedar acostada junto a ti

-eso fue bueno, me gusto – me miras sonriente

-no más de lo que te va ajustar en escasos momentos – ríes maliciosa

-ah?.. – digo confundida

No alcanzo a percatarme cuando veo que te desvaneces en sombras y re apareces en medio de mis piernas y me bajas el pantalón con todo y bragas dejándome completamente desnuda

-ohh.. Integra.. - me dices mientras tu boca se apodera de mis pechos

-ha¡ - suspiro

Tus manos acarician mis piernas y las vas separando para meterte en medio de ellas, muerdes mis pezones provocando que de un grito de placer y apriete las sabanas, siento un liquido entre mis piernas bajar, siento un hormigueo en mi zona intima, un cosquilleo delicioso, mi feminidad clama a gritos tu atención, no demoras en darme mi premio, bajas y de una lamida recorres toda mi feminidad, arqueo mi espalda y subo inconscientemente mis caderas producto del placer, muerdes y succionas cada parte de mi feminidad, mis gemidos son incontenibles, mi pulso se salta estoy a mil por minuto, siento un vacio de placer en esa zona que atiendes pierdo la razón y cordura todo esto es reemplazado por emociones, y sensaciones que me brindas con cada toque, siento entrar tu lengua dentro de mí, no aguanto y te tiro del cabello con una mano y con la otra me despeino mientras muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro enloquecida de placer, al parecer te divierte como me revuelco y tuerzo ante ti que aumentas mi placer haciendo que llegue al climax, mi mente se blanquea solo siento la intensa descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo como una gran tormenta que se lleva todo a su paso.. luego viene la calma, vuelvo de apoco en sí y veo como te acuestas a mi lado abrasándome, no puedo evitar no sonreírte y corresponder tu gesto.

-Master.. siempre la he querido.. siempre… siempre la miro, es más que admiración.. mucho mas – me dices sincera, con un tono de voz tierno

-me lo acabas de demostrar Victoria… - dudo en si decirte lo que siento – creo que te quiero más de lo que debería - " es más que un te quiero es amor del puro" pienso

- ah? – te dejo confundida pero sonríes aun sin entender – a que se refiere

-ya durmamos.. tenemos oficina mañana – hago que me quedo dormida abrazándote, tú haces lo mismo.

Un amor prohibido? Tal vez.. pero eso ya no importa mucho.. no puedo despreciar a la que me quiere de verdad… al contrario es mucho más que un te quiero.. se puede decir que te amo.. pero no lo diré o por lo menos aun no mi hermosa Victoria.. mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana..

_**BUENO GENTE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC.. FUE DIFICIL CONSEVAR LAS PERSONALIDADES DE AMBAS SE HIZO L OQUE SE PUDO ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO.. GRACIAS POR LEER **_


End file.
